When A Farewell Comes
by M4dG4rl
Summary: All masters' life will end when their time has come. Master Oogway's time had already came and now, it's Shifu's turn. In the night, when he is in the peach tree hill quietly, ready to leave his students, a certain tiger comes, pleading with him to not go as she still needed him. /"My time has come"/ "No Master. Please. Don't go."/"I love you my daughter."/


A/N : Thanks a lot you guys for clicking on this story :D *yeah, I mean you*. I'm so happy :D

To Salunatic, thanks for your help. To Naiatra, I hope you'll like this one (this is dedicated to you). And to you my dear readers, I hope you'll like this too and please leave me your comment when you're done. You know, every single word from you will be very appreciated :D

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

**When A Farewell Comes**

And there he was... standing... at the peach tree hill... alone... just like what he expected.

He didn't need anyone by his side at the moment.

Not when he was waiting _it_ to happen.

_His time._

Since a time long ago, he knew his turn would come.

What he did not know was that it would happen so soon.

.

He looked at his staff, experiencing a sudden nostalgia for his tortoise master.

.

Ten years ago, both Master Oogway and he were at the same hill, talking about the illusion of control the night Tai Lung escaped from Chor Gom Prison. Worried and afraid, he didn't believe that Po could defeat him, but the tortoise master told him otherwise.

'_You must believe'_

He had promised him that he will. After saying that, his Master was gone.

.

Now, it was his turn to take the same path as his master and his predecessors.

.

The breeze blew, gently caressing his face.

Shifu leaned on his staff.

The wind told him that his time was almost up.

And he was ready...to go.

Even though he wasn't and would never ready to leave them.

His students.

His children.

But this was his last destiny. A destiny that would be fulfilled by all living souls in this world.

He couldn't even say goodbye to them. It would have been too painful.

If only he could choose, he would have chosen to live forever so he would never need to leave them.

.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly.

.

He had told his students not to come over tonight as he would be meditating at the peach tree hill.

And he knew he managed to lie to them. No one came until now.

.

But he wasn't the type of person who would disappear mysteriously without informing anyone.

He had left them a letter in his room, telling them that it was his time to go. He knew that when his students realized that he hadn't returned from meditating, they would search from him, eventually finding his letter. But by then, it would be too late for them, he would already be gone.

However, he knew that he could never lie to _her_.

To that tiger.

She would have noticed the sadness within him when he was talking to them earlier.

He was sure she would come despite his instructions not to.

.

The sound of panting was heard behind him. Someone had just sprinted up in a hurry.

And he knew it was her.

She should have already found the letter before the others.

"I knew you would come." Shifu said quietly without moving.

Tigress tried to catch her breath. "You... you're going?"

Shifu lowered his head and sighed. It was a difficult question to answer, but he forced himself to speak up. "Yes."

"Why?" She asked, panicking. "You can't go. Not now."

"I am sorry."

"Master Shifu—"

"I have to."

"No, Shifu. Please!" She begged. "We still need you."

Shifu smiled as he turned to face the tiger.

He walked toward her.

He could see the tiger was trying to hide her tears.

"Tigress," he spoke. "I've been following your progress ever since when you were cub. You are now a great warrior with a strong heart. You don't need me anymore." He held out his staff. "Now is the time for you to continue your journey without me."

By passing the staff to her, she knew that Master Shifu was handing her the position of Grandmaster of The Jade Palace.

But she didn't take it.

She completely hated this moment, the moment where she had to part with the one closest to her.

She turned away, ignoring the proffered staff.

Shifu realised that Tigress was mad at him when she didn't look back. But what he could do? He couldn't refuse his calling. His duty to the world was done and his time was up.

.

Silence hung in the air for a couple minutes, with the both unwilling to say anything.

.

The wind came again, blowing stronger and stronger.

Petals began falling rapidly from the tree as the wind picked up. Shifu glanced up at the starry sky.

.

And they both knew; it was time for farewell.

.

"Tigress." Shifu called again.

She continued looking away from him, unable to hold back her emotions as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Tigress. My time has come."

Tigress dropped to the ground, kneeling down as she rushed to her master, hugging him tightly.

"Don't go." She sobbed. "Please."

"Shush... shush..." whispered Shifu, wrapping his arms around her neck as he stroked her head gently.

"Master. Please, Don't leave me."

"I wish I can stay longer." He said softly. "But I have to go."

Shifu actually wanted to cry too, but he knew he had to stay strong for his student. Deep down, he really wanted to pray and beg all the Gods to give him more time.

But no. The Gods might hear his prayers and wishes, but they will never grant it.

Tigress was still sobbing.

Shifu broke away from the hug as he didn't want to get even more emotional then he already is.

"Tigress." He said as he held her arms and stared deeply into her glistening amber irises. "You must promise me one thing."

Tigress did not respond, but continued listening to him.

"When I'm gone, you have be strong. You have to replace me as the Grandmaster of The Jade Palace."

He presented the staff once more.

The tiger closed her eyes again, refusing to accept what was happening.

"I... I can't."

"Promise me, Tigress." Shifu repeated. "For the last time."

_For the last time_.

This was his final wish, and she had to fulfil it as she didn't want to disappoint him.

She was still overwhelmed by sorrow, but slowly, she reached out to take the staff.

"I... I will try."

"Good." Shifu placed a fist into palm and bowed, smiling. "I'm proud of you."

"Yes, Master Shifu." She said weakly, not knowing what to say as her last words to her master.

Shifu placed his paws on Tigress' cheek, wiping away her tears that were still falling.

"Don't cry anymore." He said gently, still smiling as he looked at the tiger. The cub he had adopted and raised throughout the years was now a Kung Fu Warrior, the result of his teachings and guidance over the years. "You have grown up."

Tigress nodded, giving him a watery smile at his words.

Shifu leant closer and gave her the first and the last kiss to her forehead, something he had never done to her before.

'_I will always love you, My Daughter'_ He thought to himself.

Tigress closed her eyes as Shifu continued kissing her, gripping the staff tightly in her paws.

Little did she know the red panda was crying.

.

Petals began surrounding Shifu.

.

He was engulfed by peach blossoms as he began to glow with a soft blue light, his body gradually thinning and thinning...

.

and then vanishing...

.

The mass of petals floated into the sky, taking Shifu away with the wind.

.

Tigress opened her eyes when she felt the kiss and the wind stop.

"Shifu?" she called.

.

Her master wasn't there anymore.

.

He was gone... forever.

* * *

A/N : *Ahem* Review please? *puppy eyes*


End file.
